I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting emergency calls and location.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station may place an emergency call in response to an emergency event. An emergency call is a call for emergency services (e.g., police, fire, medical, or other emergency services) and may also be referred to as an emergency services call, an E911 call, etc. An emergency call may be initiated by a user dialing a well-known emergency number such as ‘911’ in North America or ‘112’ in Europe. It may be desirable to efficiently route the emergency call to an appropriate emergency center that can handle the call. It may also be desirable to provide the emergency center with the location of the mobile station.